Harry and Ginny Potter Fan-fiction
by hfilene
Summary: What happened after the second wizarding war but before the epilogue.
1. Can Romance Be More Than Looks?

**Harry's PROPOSAL**

_(Ginny enters the Room of Requirement just as the clock tower chimes the last bell of the eleventh hour. She looks around the room taking it all in. There is one corner that looks like the Gryffindor Common Room, one corner that looks like her room at the Burrow, one that looks like the kitchen at Grimmauld Place and the last corner she had never seen something like it before. She called out for the person she was supposed to meet.)_ "Harry? Harry where are you?" (_From behind she heard a voice respond.)_

"Right here babe. Do you like the room? I customized it just for us. _(He takes her hand and walks her around the room explaining each corner.)_ "This is as you can see, looks like the kitchen at Grimmauld Place this is where I first realized that I might fancy you. There is another reason for why this room is here but that is for later. Over here is the Gryffindor Common Room where we had our first kiss and started to date. The corner to our left is supposed to look like your room at the Burrow which is where you gave me my 17th birthday present which was the best present I ever received. Here is where I want to give you your birthday present, so close your eyes and make yourself at home while I get your present ready and don't worry Ron won't come in."

"_(Ginny does what she's told and is now getting antsy since Harry is taking a while to get the present ready)_. Harry can I open my eyes now?"

"Thirty seconds more."

**(Half a minute later)**

"OK Gin you can open your eyes now." _(Harry had changed from his usual jeans and a t-shirt into a suit and tie. He looks very dashing.)_

"Harry you look very dashing, but why did you change? _(Suddenly Harry is in front of her, has dropped onto one knee and he had pulled out a small black box.)_

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I have loved you since that day that your brothers brought me to the Burrow and you ran down the stairs even if I didn't know it then. I have loved you ever since and I will never stop loving you. Ginny will you do me the pleasure of becoming Ginevra Molly Potter, my wife, Harry Potter's wife?"

(_For a few seconds Ginny can't say anything. She is at a loss for all words. Then eventually she manages out a yes before breaking down into tears of happiness.)_ "Yes! Yes Harry I will be your wife! Yes yes yes YES!"

_(Harry grabs her waist picks her up, spins around with her in his arms before kissing her with as much emotion and passion as he has.)_ "I have one more question for you."

"I don't care what it is the answer is yes!"

_(Harry begins to chuckle)_ "So you'd still say yes if my question was if you wanted a vomit flavored Bertie Bott's bean?"

_(Ginny begins to laugh as well.)_ "To that my answer is NO WAY! But somehow I know that wasn't your question."

"You're quite right my dear. My second question has to be asked once we go to the fourth and final corner of this room. _(They walk over and sit on the bed.)_ OK Gin, will you move in with me? I have been remodeling Grimmauld Place so that we can have a lot of space and I have also been rebuilding my parents house so we can have a vacation house or just the fun of two houses."

"Yes!"

"Happy Birthday soon-to-be-Mrs. Ginny Potter!"

"Thanks, Mr. Harry Potter! These were the most amazing birthday presents ever!"

"Only the most amazing birthday presents for the most amazing person."

"Awww! Harry that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me."

"You're welcome. Now let's go tell your family our big news!" _(Harry starts to walk towards the door to head to the burrow. Ginny Grabs his arm and turns him around so that he is facing her and walks towards him then kisses him very tenderly.)_

"Yeah! Let's go!"

(_They smile at the other, grab hands, run out of the castle and disapparate to the Burrow where they arrive just in time for dinner so the whole family is there, They look at each other, smile, then walk in and begin to tell the Weasley family their news. No one is surprised (and much to Ginny's amazement not even Ron). After dinner the duo leaves for Godric's hollow to begin the next step in their lives...together.)_


	2. The Magical Bond of Everlasting Love

**The Potter's Wedding**

_(In Ginny's room with the bride and the maid of honor. Bride is Ginny and the maid of honor is Hermione.)_

"Ginny I can't believe that after five years of fancying him and two years of dating him, you and Harry are actually getting married!" squealed Hermione.

"I know, and this time it isn't just a dream that I will wake up from. This certainly feels more dreamlike than any others. I thought I'd never get him, let alone ask me to marry him!"

"I don't mean to take the attention off of you on your big day, but I really want Ron to ask me to marry him!"

"_(Ginny chuckled slightly and rolled her eyes _)'Mione, it's the twenty-first century if you want to marry him then YOU have to ask HIM! This is my brother we are talking about; you have to take the lead because, even though HE is the boy, he chickens out when it comes to talking to girls, including me. His sister! Don't worry about me, I am getting married to Harry Potter! Ron has fancied you as long as I have Harry, so it is obvious that we Weasleys need someone else to make the first move. Honestly 'Mione didn't you pick up on Ron's hints to him fancying you? Most of his jokes were about you, when you were revived from being petrified he was going to hug you but then decided to shake your hand, and when he said 'welcome back' he had a huge voice crack. So ask him if you want to, just wait until Harry and I leave for our honeymoon so you don't draw attention to yourselves.

"You're right."

"I am always right! _(giggles and looks at the clock on her wall_) It is ten minutes until eleven so we have fifty minutes before we have to be downstairs! I am going to take a shower. Get Luna and Fleur,"

"_(giggles as well)_ Go take your shower Gin. I can get everything needed ready."

(_Ginny gets into the shower, while Hermione gets the other bridesmaids. When Ginny gets out of the shower she walks into the her room in a dressing gown to find Victoire in her flowergirl dress eating chocolate frogs on HER dress!)_

"Fleur!? Fleur come in here NOW!"

"_(Fleur rushes in and at first doesn't see the the problem)_ Ginny what is the probl- Victoire Isabelle Weasley! Get off that dress now and where did you get chocolate?!"

"Dadda!" chirped Victoire.

"William Arthur Weasley! _(Fleur scoops up Victoire and runs out of the room screaming at Bill and an apology to Ginny.)_

_(Luna and Hermione run in just as Fleur slams the door. Together they ask what that was all about.)_ "What was Fleur so angry about?"

"Victoire was eating chocolate frogs on my dress! Thankfully I think I caught her before she could get any on my dress. Help me in."

_(Together the three of them get dressed and walk downstairs to where they are supposed to wait until it is time to walk down the aisle. At exactly Noon Arthur came into the kitchen to tell the girls that it was time. There were several squeals in response and Ginny telling herself to calm down.)_

"Ginny, calm down. This is actually happening. Don't panic. Stay calm, think about relaxing on the beach tomorrow with your new husband. Calm down Ginny calm down."

_(Arthur takes her arm and they follow Luna, Fleur and Hermione all the way down the aisle to where Ron, Neville, Bill and Harry are watching at the podium. Ron had to elbow Harry four times before he can get him to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. As Arthur passes Ginny off to Harry he whispers to Harry.)_

"Take care of my baby girl Harry."

_(Harry whispers back)_ "I will never let anything or person hurts her as long as I live Sir. And if she does get hurt I will do whatever it takes to make sure it doesn't happen again."  
"I know you will, I just needed to say it."

_(As Harry and Ginny walk back up to where the justice of the peace is waiting for them they whisper compliments to one another.)_

"Ginny, you're magnificent looking."

"Aww! Thanks Harry you're very handsome yourself. I can't believe that we're actually getting married!"

"I know, but we have to stop talking we're at the Justice of the Peace. We will continue later."

"OK!"

_(They say their vows. Harry's was so sweet that she will remember it forever.) _

"Ginny, I promise to love you forever for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health_. _There is one thing that I have never told anyone and one thing that only Ron and Hermione know. The thing that I never told anyone was that the last thing that I thought of before dropping the resurrection stone, approaching Voldemort, and coming back to this life was you. I thought of **YOU **and only you. The smell of your hair, the feeling of your lips on mine, your hand in mine, and your loving embrace. You were the force that kept me alive all this time after Voldemort "killed" me. You and our life together, the one we are starting right now are the things that I came back to life from limbo for. I asked Dumbledore what would happen if I were to board a train at the limbo Kings Cross Station and he said that it would take me "on". I knew that I couldn't do that to you, to us. I promised you that we would have a life together so I couldn't die. I just couldn't. Now for the thing that only Ron and Hermione know. When we were on our hunt for Horcruxes I was ahead of them and came across a veela just as you predicted might happen. I tried to turn away from her and go back to Ron and Hermione but she started to use her powers on me so I quickly racked my brain for how to fight off a veela. The way to fight off a veela is to think of your true love/ soul mate. I got to thinking if you might be my soul mate so I thought of the smell of your hair, the feeling of your lips on mine, your hand in mine, and your loving embrace. And she stopped, looked at me then turned and ran away into the woods off to the side. When Hermione and Ron caught up; Hermione asked how I fought off the veela and I told her it was obvious. I thought of my true love and that her initials are G.W.. At first she was confused and than she got it and hugged me while Ron was still slightly confused. We told him and unsurprisingly he got mad at first then he congratulated me. That was when I knew that as soon as the war was over if we were both still alive I was going to ask you to marry me. And that is exactly what I did."

_(Now we are at the moment right before the most fun moment. The Justice of the Peace is asking Harry to repeat after him.)_

"Harry please repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter, take thee Ginevra Molly Weasley as my beloved wife to love for as long as we both shall live."

(_Harry repeats and slips the ring onto her finger. The duo both lean in to kiss but the Justice of the Peace says)_

"NOT YET!

_(There is some laughter at the now embarrassed couple. The Justice of the Peace says a few more words... Then he says the words that the couple has been wanting to hear for months.)_

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

(_Ginny jumps into Harry's open arms and they begin to snog for what ends up to be four minutes. All around them there is applause, and Ron and Hermione stealing glances at one another. Ron puts his right hand into his pocket and fiddles with a small box. Finally the newly weds break apart and they run down the aisle toward the car that will take them to the reception. After a huge feast, and dance party the duo run off to the airport, after changing into everyday muggle clothing, and catch their flight to San Juan, Puerto Rico. And from there a ferry boat to the small island of Vieques. They walk down the block until the get to the guest house at which they are staying. When they get there one of the owners gives them the code to their room and a brief tour the grounds. From their room they had a beautiful view of the pool and some mango trees.)_

"I have always heard that the beaches here have white sand, not a yellowy-white but actual white sand and crystal clear blue water. But I won't believe it until I see it."

"OK. We will go to the beach first thing tomorrow Gin. But right now let's go to sleep and sleep off the jetlag."

"_(Yawns) _Yeah you're right. I can't believe that we are married and on our honeymoon!"

_(They get into the bed. Ginny puts her head on Harry's stomach and closes her eyes and falls asleep as Harry drapes his arm over her pulling her close. Thus beginning their marriage and honeymoon.)_


	3. Celebrating the Bond of Everlasting Love

**The Honeymoon**

We left our duo asleep in their guestroom bed in Vieques Puerto Rico. They had just begun their honeymoon. Let's continue!

_(It has been almost three entire days since Harry and Ginny Potter were married. They have been to Red Beach (it is called Red because that is what the US naval force called it) three times, snorkeling once and are going to Mosquito Bay tonight to see the bioluminescent bay. They are getting ready to go.)_

"Harry are you almost ready to go? It is fifteen minutes until seven and we're supposed to be there at eight."

"I am right here babe. You might want to put on long pants or long sleeves. It is not called Mosquito bay for no reason."

"I'm a witch I will just cast a bug repelling spell on us. (She does a spell) there now know bug, bee, or unwanted being can touch us."

_(They reach for each others' hands but get repelled by a gold aura. Harry looks at her as if to say unwanted only huh? Jokingly he asks her)_ "Am I unwanted?!"

"No No! I I must have done the spell wrong! Let me just undo it and then go change."

_(Does that. Meanwhile back in the UK Ron and Hermione are in his room at the Burrow in a full on snog. Ron pulls away slowly and ask Hermione to close her her eyes.)_

"'Mione Baby could you close your eyes for a moment I have a surprise for you and I don't want you to see it while I get it ready." _(Reluctantly she does as she is told. With her eyes closed she begins to talk about Harry and Ginny.)_

"So...They will be home the day after tomorrow. Do you think that you're gonna be an uncle again?-"

"Mione sweetheart please be quiet. Just give me another minute."

"Fine. _(Sites quietly.)_"

_(Ron is now wearing a pair of dressier pants and button down shirt, and is in front of her on one knee with the same small box that he had been fiddling with in his pocket at his sister's wedding.)_

"Ok you can open your eyes now." _(Hermione opens her eyes blinks against the light and then does a double take at the boy-no-more man before her. When she sees the box in his hands her jaw drops and she thinks back to the conversation that she and Ginny had three days before. She thinks that Harry and Ron must have had a similar conversation.)_ "'Mione I have had a huge crush on you since, well, since the day that we first met. I am sorry for not being able to make a move earlier I just didn't want to sacrifice our friendship with each other and Harry. I mean would we have still been able to be friends if you had said no? Or what if you said yes would Harry have felt betrayed? But I learned that the answer to the latter question would have been yes when he asked me if he could ask Ginny out. I learned that the 'code of brotherhood' goes beyond just staying true to one another. It also means that you support each other in whatever decision they make as best as you can. I see that she makes him happier than I have ever seen him, and vice versa. So I am now making a move. Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my bride? Will you be my wife. You have always been there to help me with all the problems I have ever had. Whether it be studying for exams, or Fred's death you have been there for me. I want you to be there for me for the rest of my life. I want to wake up with you right next to me, I want to always see your gorgeous face. I say let us put what happened when we were fourteen in the past forever and be there together forever. So what do you say? Will you be mine forever?"

"...I-I-Yes! Yes! I will be yours forever! On Ginny's wedding day I was talking to her while we were getting ready about how much I wanted you to ask me to marry you, she said that I should ask YOU because she didn't' think you were going to be able to get the courage up to ask me yourself. I was going to ask you tomorrow right before they got home if you didn't ask me before then. And you did! YES!"

_(Ron picks her up spins around with her laughing hysterically in his arms. Back with the newly weds on their honeymoon. They are now in kayaks that they are usings to go on the bay and see the light when the water is disturbed.)_

"Harry this is so beautiful! I can't believe this our last night of our honeymoon! I wish this moment would last forever!"

"I know how you feel."

"Can you believe that all this light is coming from millions of microscopic organisms? This is the most romantic location I have ever seen. Well, second to the way you fixed up the Room of Requirement to match all the places to where you and I shared some romantic moments even if we didn't know it. That was super sweet!"

"Thanks Gin. I know it is amazing. _(Turns around and kisses her and she kisses back. Ginny looks around as she pulls away slowly and notices that the rest of the people on the tour with them are watching and turns back to Harry and they both blush in embarrassment. Ginny giggles quietly)_ Harry looks like our romantic moment was kind of ruined just now, the whole tour was watching us kiss!"

_(chuckles)_ "Oh well do we care? I mean we're are on our honeymoon, we have married the person whom we have crushed on since we were young. If they knew they would understand. We also have gone against Ron's wishes and married each other even though you're his little sister and I am his best mate."

"You are right. As always. How did you become so logical and smart? Was it by hanging out with Hermione?... That can't be it or else Ron would be a little more sensible unless he was too busy staring at her to hear a word that she said."

"I think the latter. I think I am just naturally logical but who knows. I have known Hermione almost as long as I have known that I was a wizard. So who knows."

"Oh! We're supposed to be heading back in now."

_(Together they turn the kayak around and head back to where they are to meet up with the rest of the tour group. Thankfully no one mentions the kiss on the bus ride back to the parking lot. When Harry and Ginny get back to their room in their guest house they turn to each other and start to laugh and cry about everything that had happened that night and over the past couple of years. Then they get into bed dreading the end, but also excited to get back to their houses. And sharing stories with Ron and Hermione and hearing what is new with them.)_


	4. James Sirius Potter

**The Newest Potter**

_(After having married happily for three years Harry Potter has begun to think about having children. His wife Ginny has had the same thought. Neither of them though has mentioned this to the other in fear of rushing them into something they either don't want ever of yet. It is a peaceful Tuesday evening after the workday is over for the both of them, dinner is finished and dishes cleaned. The duo are sitting together on their couch in complete silence except for the occasional turn of the Evening Prophet which Ginny is reading breaks the silence. Anxiously Harry speaks_) "Gin?"

_(Not missing the hesitance in his voice she puts her hand lovingly on his shoulder)_

"Yeah Harry? What's wrong?"  
"Wrong? N-nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if... since we both have steady jobs, we're married and we have two houses in which we live, I was wondering if you'd like to try for a-a-a"_(Ginny cuts him off)_

"A baby? You were wondering if we could try for a baby? Harry I-"  
"If you don't want to I totally understand. I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to!"

"Harry I DO want to!"

"Gin, are you sure?" _(His eyes are full of excitement and hope that she's not pulling his leg.)_

"Yes. I do want to try for a baby. A baby with you, my darling husband of three years. The man who risked his life countless times to save mine. The man who finished the Dark Lord forever. The adorable, angel-faced, boy whom I have crushed on since I was eleven. Yes Harry James Potter. Yes I do want to try for a baby."

_(Harry scoops her up and runs up the stairs two at a time and then gets into bed and banishes their clothing and turns out the light.)_

**(Three days later)**

"Harry I am home from St. Mungo's!" _(Harry runs into the room like an overly excited puppy or a toddler. Ginny laughs at her husband's face.)_

"Harry the test was positive we are going to need a cot! _(Smiles and continues to chuckle as Harry runs forward and starts dancing with her while chanting)_

"We are going to be parents! We are going to be parents! We are going to be parents!"

**(Nine months later)**

_(Harry and Ginny are talking about baby names when suddenly Ginny stops mid-sentence)_

"Do you really want to name them James Sirius if it is a boy and Lily Luna if it's a girl?"

"Yes. Harry I do. I have had those names picked out since before we were married."

"Thanks Gin. That means a lot."

"You're welcome love." _(She looks down at her stomach and starts talking to it while rubbing it.)_

"Hey James or Lily. I can't believe that I am going to be able to see you anyday now. I am so excite-"

"Gin!? Ginny are you OK?" _(He sounds really nervous)_

"I am fine. Harry my water just broke! The baby is coming! _(She screams as the contractions start.)_

"OK ummmmm I am going to quickly floo your family telling them to meet us at St. Mungo's then we will leave." (_Harry runs upstairs grabbed the already packed hospital bag, sends out a message to all the Weasley's and runs back downstairs to his wife, grabs her hand and they apparate into St. Mungo's. He explains what the situation is, who they are and they get rushed into a private ward. After several long hours of a hard labor the new Potter male is born. Ginny is crying tears of joy while holding her son._)

"Welcome into the world James Sirius Potter. Harry isn't he just wonderful?"  
"He sure is. Gin, the rest of your family is here. _(By the way Ron and Hermione were married off page)._

"Can I let them in or just the godparents?"

"For right now just the godparents."

"OK." _(Harry walks into the waiting room)_

"Alright, Ginny would love to see all of you but for right now she only wants the godparents who are..." _(Hermione crosses her fingers)_

"Ron and Hermione." _(Neither can say anything. They walk towards Harry and Ron pats his back and Hermione hugs him.)_

"Come on guys she isn't going to want to be kept waiting. She wants to show off James."

_(Turns and looks at his wife who has turned James around so that he is facing the window and makes him wave at his daddy. Harry laughs at this sight and walks into the room closely followed by Ron and Hermione. Hermione instantly starts to moon over James. Ginny offers to let her hold him and passes him over. Over the next hour or so the whole family takes turns holding James and then finally leaves at 5 o'clock in the afternoon.)_

"I thought that they would never leave! Thank you Ginny for this amazing child. A child with you, my amazing wife!"

"I know! It is my family so it wasn't that unexpected.

_(She kisses Harry, then sleeping James' head and hands him to Harry, and then falls asleep. Harry puts James in the crib walks over to his wife and kisses her one last time before getting into the makeshift bed on the couch and falls asleep as well.)_


	5. Happy Ever After

**The Finale** _**(almost)**_

_(Suddenly Ginny heard her name being called by Harry Potter the husband of her dreams. The father of her three children, James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter.)_

"Ginny? Ginny, darling? It's time to come down to lunch. Everyone is here!"

"One second Harry love!"

_(She called back, she had been pulled out of her fantastical reminiscing reluctantly. While pulling out a chair when she got down to the lunch table she apologized to the group for her tardiness)._

"Sorry, I'm not usually late."

_(She noticed that everyone was looking at her strangely, she look down and realized that it was now 12:30 in the afternoon, and that she was still in her dressing gown. She blushed, turned around and ran back to her and Harry's room and collapsed onto the bed and started to cry out of embarrassment. Harry heard her sobs put the tea kettle down to boil, then followed the sounds of his wife's crying and sat next to her, while she cried. Soothingly he asked her what had happened, and she told him between sobs. She skipped her adventure down memory lane as if afraid that he would think she was a baby.)_

"Harry, I just came downstairs to lunch with the Min-Minister of Magic, Head of the Auror office and who knows who else in my dressing gown! I was also FIFTEEN minutes late which is very much unlike me! Unless I am getting dressed up which everyone knows and it is completely clear that, that wasn't what was happening this time! _(sobs)_.

"Ginny, Gin. Sweetie what WERE you doing up here?"

_(Breathes deeply)_ "Ok, you see these letters on the floor?"

"_(Confused)_ "Yeah?"

"I saved every single letter that you ever wrote me."

"You did?"

"Don't think me foolish."

"Foolish? How could I? I did the same!" _(Goes to his closet and brings out a box of letters in pink ink.) _"See?"

"Wow! I didn't know that! Some of them are from my first year at Hogwarts! You kept those as well I see. _(She is rummaging through them). _

"I sure did! We can look through them in more depth later but right now we have company."

"You're right! I forgot AGAIN! I am going to get dressed quickly!"

"You're a witch use a spell."

"Thanks, Harry you're the best! I love you!"

"I love you too. Now get dressed Ginevra Potter!"

_(giggles)_"Bye Harry!"

_(While Ginny is getting dressed Harry is downstairs making small-talk when Ginny comes downstairs in a formal day-dress. When Harry notices her (after only a couple seconds) he gets interrupted by his wife's entrance mid-sentence.)_

"I totally agree Minister. That would- Ginny? Gin, you look...You look angelic and that isn't even the right word!"

_(She runs to him gives him a big hug and kisses him with as much emotion as she has. As he pulls away slowly he whispers in her ear.)_

"Babe, we have guests."

_(She looks around and blushes before sitting down and giving the cue that people could start to eat.)_

_(All through the meal Harry and Ginny are risking glances at the other as if making sure that this wasn't all in their heads. As if their 17t years of being married wasn't enough to prove it to themselves. But as Dumbledore once said "__Of course it is happening inside [their] head[s], but why on earth should that mean that it is not real? ")_


	6. The Letters Between the Four Friends

BEFORE THEY ARE DATING

Dear Hermione,

I really like Harry but whenever I see him I get absolutely flustered inside and I can't control my actions! The day before school started I was eating porridge and he came downstairs and suddenly my bowl is upside down and on the floor! Mum was so upset at me that I took one look at him then fled to my room. Also when he first arrived at the Burrow I came downstairs in my dressing gown asking Mum if she had seen my jumper and there he was sitting at the table eating and talking to Ron! You need to come stay with us over summer holidays because I need you because I am the only girl and I have Six older brothers, I would talk to Luna but she is a little too crazy and doesn't pay attention instead she goes off on her own talking about the little mission she and her dad are going to do over holidays to find a Nargle whatever that is. You're the closest I have to a sister and I need you. Help me get a handle on my actions even when he is in the room. If helping each the other with their various problems (specifically boy problems) isn't what girlfriends who are almost sisters are for, then I don't know what they are for! I really hope this isn't just a mindless school-girl crush. No one hopefully knows but I think that I have been a little obvious with the running out of the room when he enters, avoiding his eye and blushing profusely when he catches me staring. What if he likes me back? That is impossible he is Harry Potter the "Boy-who-lived", Harry Potter the one year old who survived a lethal curse that full grown witches and wizards couldn't. But what if? There is always miracles! Should I steal a love potion from Snape's office and drug him for a couple months and then stop and see what happens? No that would be something a Slytherin would do. I don't want people to think that I should be in Slytherin! I need to know! Hermione Granger, my super wise, older, sister-like best-friend, what do you think I should do? I desperately need to know if this is just a crazy school-girl crush!

Please?

Ginny Weasley

Dear Ginny,

Here is what I think. I say give him until the end of this year plus two more years and if he hasn't asked you out yet, then go out with other boys to get more comfortable around him and to make him jealous. Only do the latter part if you still like him after two and a half years of being ignored. I have noticed Michael Corner of Ravenclaw (I think) watching you. If you still like Harry after your third year and no change I might start with Michael, he's not hard on the eyes nor is he a star of famous so no unwanted paparazzi at the wedding if it gets that far. As to Harry liking you back it is hard to tell but I will keep my on him for you. Now "almost-little-sister" don't go getting your hopes up. I can't promise anything. Sorry it is short but I have an exam tomorrow and it is Professor Binns'. Good Luck! Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets legend? I have read about it but my parents obviously weren't here when it was last opened.

~Hermione Granger

Dear Hermione,

Can you talk to Harry for me? I can see the way he looks at me when I am with Dean and the way he looks at Dean. He keeps giving me the "I-am-a-desperate-school-kid" looks I used to give him. Whatever you do, do NOT tell him I asked you to do this. Be very subtle. I think that your moment is going to come very soon. Ron has become a really good Keeper recently, and Lavender has been mooning over him since the beginning of term; I think that if we win Thursday's match we will have a new couple. I'm sorry to say but if you don't tell him this is going to happen. One part of me wants you to tell him so that you're happy because I think he likes you as well but is too dumb to realize. :) Another part of me doesn't want you to because then you will get to talk to Harry and help him face reality. If necessary tell him people aren't going to wait forever but due to circumstances that aren't in our control one person is able to wait as long as it takes. But remember NO mentioning me with that quote. Feel free to say that Mum told you because she told me something very also said that if you can envision a future with the person then go get them, and never let them go. I can see a future with Harry and I hope he can see the same with me. I can't stop thinking bout those emerald green eyes of his, and his sweet personality. I now wake up disappointed to see that I am alone in a my room when I am home at the Burrow. I know that I am dating Dean but he isn't as fun to be around as Harry because all Dean wants to do is explain the rules to the muggle sport called Soccer (I think that's how you spell it. ) It was interesting the first few times, but after eight months of the same topic I have run out of questions and now whenever he sees Harry looking my way he starts to snog me. And I hate to say this but my lips are beginning to get chap and I have begun to catch myself imaging Harry into Dean's place! I need to break up with him! Then maybe Harry will ask me out. My life's problems!

Sorry to to bore you with this information,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Ginny,

I think that he likes you(!) but I wouldn't go getting your hopes up. He has been staring at you since the beginning of term and whenever I ask what he is looking at he just says "Nothing". Sure signs of a crush if you ask me! Give him a few weeks keep your eye for him and if you see him staring, smile (and maybe wave) and see what he does; if he looks away then try (as subtly as you can) and see if he is smiling or showing any signs of embarrassment. If so go get him! Sorry, I know it's not a lot but it is what I've got. Hey do you think Ron likes me as more than a friend? I think that I like him as more than a friend or a brother. I think you get where I am going with this. I hope that it is OK with you but what can you do? "Love is as love does right"? Sorry this is short but I don't have anymore strategies except break up with Dean before starting in with Harry. Otherwise it won't be pretty!

See you around,

Hermione Granger

Dear Harry,

You don't see me as anymore than Ron's little sister. You probably think I am an absolute clutz. I mean I stuck my elbow into an entire stick of butter, knocked over a bowl of porridge onto the floor and so much more! I don't want to say this but I probably won't get any better around you until I least tell you in a letter. I know that you felt embarrassed by my valentine to you and I am sorry about that. I saw your face when he started to sing. Ron has probably told you this but I have a huge crush on you. I hope this information doesn't change the way you see me, in a too dramatic way. I don't want us not to be friends because of this minor detail. Hermione told me to ignore my mind and befriend you despite of what Ron thinks (he wants you to be only his friend, Hermione and I told him that you are her friend as well as his already and that you can choose who to be friends with for yourself.) I am never going to actually send this to you, so here are my favorite things about you. I like your Raven black hair that is naturally messy, how well you can fly without a single lesson, the lightning bolt scar because it shows that you are unique. I also think that those emerald green are absolutely gorgeous. Those are easily more recognisable definitely easier to notice than your adorable, one-of-a-kind scar. I understand if you can't reciprocate these feelings or don't feel comfortable because of Ron, but if it is the latter than he will just have to deal. He is always saying that he wants me to be happy. So if this makes me feel happy (which it will if you say yes to me) than he should be happy. I know I will see you around. Oh by the way congratulations in the last match. :) I love the maroon robes the team wears (not to be weird). My goal is to be on the house team before I graduate, That and get you to myself. Sorry I just reread that last line and it sounds really strange.

Your admirer,

Ginny Weasley

Hey Ginny,

I know that I should tell you this in person but I am at a loss for words whenever I see you, even at a distance. It is a lot like how you used to be before we were friends. I would be talking to someone and then you either pop into my head or walk past and suddenly I am no longer there. I know that you probably have moved on over me and are planning to spend the rest of your life with Dean, but I need to tell you something. As I said before this may be a lost cause but... I love you! If I am not too late I want to ask if you'd want to be my girlfriend. Ginny I think that I have loved you since I laid my eyes on you at the Burrow, after Ron and the twins rescued me in the summer after my first year and before your first. You've never ceased to catch my attention and I hope never will. According to Sirius, Dad would always joke about how Potter males have a "thing" for redheads because his mum was a redhead, my mum was a redhead, and you are a redhead and I hope that someday I will be able to say that my kids' mum is a redhead. Even if you do say "yes" to being my girlfriend Ron will never let us date one another because you are his little sister and I am his best mate. I promise I will never hurt you, never leave you, never cheat on you. I will always love you Ginny. I hope you feel the same way. Here is something that I never told anyone. When I saw you lying motionless almost dead on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets I suddenly didn't care that there was a Basilisk somewhere hidden that would be able to kill me just by looking into my eyes. All I cared about was getting you back to Ron alive and safe and that I would probably die in the process. I didn't think about Tom that much even when I was fighting him, and his fifty-foot Basilisk all I thought about was you.

Yours Truly,

Harry Potter

P.S. Don't keep this I do NOT do autographs!

Ron,

I don't care what you think? I love Ginny and I think she loves me back so I am going to ask her out. If that means you and I aren't able to be friends then maybe we shouldn't have become friends in the first place. If you can't accept the fact that Ginny and I have feelings for each other than I don't want to be your friend. You always told me that all you want for her is that she is happy. If she is happy with me I am going to assume that you will be happy or at least let US be. Either let us be happy and be a good older brother and support her **OR** let us be happy and get out of our lives. We both don't want to lose you and I know that you won't want to lose us. I am going to ask her out with or without your approval. This is your one and only option take it or leave it. I hope you decide to take advantage and keep both me and her. I hope this seems slightly threatening but not too much I don't want to lose you if I don't have to. Hope you make the right decision.

See you around,

Harry Potter

P.S.

Two things. One I think Hermione likes you as more than a friend or brother and two if you decide not to be part of my and Ginny's relationship and get out of our lives not only will people hate you like they hated Percy last year but you will lose everything. Make good choices mate and you will be well-off in life.

Harry,

I don't like the idea of my best mate and my little sister dating and snogging in public but I don't want to lose them either. I give you my permission and approval but on ONE condition. Break her heart and I break you. Got it? Unfortunately you've always been a quicker thinker and wizard that I ever will be so you are at a slight disadvantage in that case. Oh and please don't snog Ginny in front of me. PLEASE! I say this but I can still take back my permission. 'I would rather it be you snogging Ginny than Dean or Michael.' Unfortunately (for me) you two will look perfect together. Do you really think Hermione likes me? As more than a friend I mean? I doubt that you would lie to me about this kind of thing especially when it comes down to your life with my baby sister. I am still slightly disturbed by the idea but go ahead and get her. But remember if you break her heart or hurt her in any shape or form I will not be so easy to get on your side again. Good Luck Harry!

Your best mate,

Ron

BEFORE THE HUNT

Hey Gin,

I know that we've only just begun to date and I have never been happier than when I am with you. I want to tell you that this hurts me just as much as it will hurt you. I wish I didn't have to do this, but remember I wouldn't if I didn't absolutely have to. Well Gin here goes nothing. I have loved every moment and minute that we spent together, but you know how Lord Voldemort uses people who I love to get to me. He's already used you once and I was terrified. I still have nightmares about that night. We can't be together at the moment. I know that you feel that you know what risks and dangers you got yourself into when you fell in love with me and then agreed to be my girlfriend, but how do you think I would feel if I was attending your funeral knowing that I could have saved you? I would feel guilty, responsible, like it should be me not you. I hope you understand why I am doing this. Also Ron, Hermione and I aren't going to be at Hogwarts this coming year. I am sorry Sweetie, but this is also necessary. We are finishing something that Dumbledore left me and told me to ask them to help me with it. I wish I could tell you but then you would just talk me out of it (more like guilt me out of it) or insist that you come with which I wouldn't be able to have but you'd have to so that no one got the information on what we are doing out of you. The reason I am telling you all this in a letter instead of in person is I can't stand seeing you cry, get mad or angry especially when it is about or at me. I will never stop loving you even while I am away from you. If I die your memory will be the thing I think about in my diminishing time. If you feel betrayed and get the urge to take advantage of my breaking up with you and date other boys I will feel sad, depressed maybe but I will understand entirely. I hope that you stay true to me but I have to stop writing now because the thought of you with other boys while I am away with the entire world against me and the only human interaction will be with Ron and Hermione, is getting to be too much to bear.

Yours forever and always,

Harry Potter

Harry James Potter!

How dare you leave me alone for an entire year! I understand why you did, but that doesn't make it ok what you did to me. You have made me begin to second-guess falling in love with you because first you were completely oblivious to me besides the fact of me being Ron's little sister. Thankfully you treated me better than Ron and the twins ever did. But still never noticing my feelings towards you nor your feelings towards me; that may be because of Tom constantly being on your case. Then you break up with me, take my brother and friend away with you and leave me to suffer the pain of school alone! There have been rumors that SNAPE will take over as Hogwarts' headmaster instead of Mcgonagall! SNAPE the double agent, the evil potions master and who always seems to be hidden wherever a Gryffindor is trying to hide! You three have left me alone with that while you are running around the countryside doing whatever it is you are going to be doing. I don't approve! My brain is going insane because the reason you broke up with me is because you love me so much you don't want to see me get hurt. How did I ever get such a caring person to love me? Don't answer that. You probably will never actually see this because you have already started to avoid me since Ron walked in on me giving you your 17th birthday present. UGH! I was so stupid! I should have just given you chocolate frogs or something small. I also notice that Ron keeps going out of his way to keep us apart from one another, why? Why do I have to have SIX older brothers, two of whom are complete gits, two of whom just prank me day in and day out, and two I never see? Then there is you, my extremely handsome almost brother who is also my boyfriend. But I am still very angry at you!

I love and hate you,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Hermione,

Harry he-he just broke up with me! He also said that you, Ron, and he aren't going to be at Hogwarts this Autumn! Is that true?! If so I feel betrayed because he said that you guys including him can't tell anyone what you're going to be doing so I hope that he is miserable while you're away! Did I really just say that?! I don't mean that, but I do hope that he misses me a lot which I think he will because he was avoiding my eye while talking to me after the ceremony. Seven weeks ago if were you to tell me that Harry Potter would be avoiding my eye while breaking up with me because he loves me I would thought you insane. I know he was giving Dean the same "I-want-to-kill-you"looks that Ron gives him. I also know that he was giving me the "I want-no need-you" looks. Don't tell him I like letting him think that his kissing me in front of the entire Gryffindor house after I won us the Quidditch cup was completely unexpected by me even though I knew for almost a year. I know it is mean but it is so cute when he recalls the story. Here is what he says. "So, I am walking to dinner alone because 'Mione ran off to talk to Professor Viktor 'bout a mistake she might have made and Ron had run into a bathroom to vomit (yet again). And I soon found myself taking my usual detour through the seventh floor and the location of the Room of Requirement. I pull out the Marauder's Map and start looking for Malfoy's dot on the map and at first I don't find it, and then I do with Moaning Myrtle in a bathroom. I discover him sobbing and he starts firing spells at me and we had duel which ended when I fired 'Sectumsempra' not knowing what it did. Snape find us, closes Malfoy's wounds and orders me to get my books then gives me detention every Saturday starting on the day of the Quidditch cup. I get glares from everyone except the the Slytherins. I head away from the everyone and go to the dungeons and I start working on the old punishment records most of which have Dad and or Sirius's names sometimes joined with Lupin's and Peter Pettigrew's. Then finally Snape lets me go and I run out of the room before he can change his mind slowing only when I get to the Great Hall and hear nothing outside nor in the Hall, so I know that that the match is over; I break into a full sprint. I warily told the Fat Lady the password and get pulled into the Common Room. As soon as I get into the room Ron bounds up to me brandishing the silver cup screaming 'We Won! We Won!' 450 to 140 I believe the score was. Then you, Gin, came running to me and gave me a huge hug and out of pure instinct I kissed you. 'It might have been several long moments- or it might have been half an hour- or possibly several sunlit days' before we broke apart! There were wolf-whistles. I saw ' Dean holding a shattered glass in his hand and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something (Rowling, HPHBP 534)' but my eyes sought Ron. Finally I found him. At first he looked stunned the gave me a look that said if you must. Then you and I left for a walk and we would talk if we had time." I can't believe that was six weeks ago and he just broke up with me! UGH! Boys are so irritating especially the really cute, famous, targeted for death ones. Again don't tell him that. I am so sorry for ranting to you about my love life I am sure you wish I didn't. You're my only sane friend who is a girl. I need you to keep this firery temper of mine under control while I am home with him. He BROKE UP with me! Why?! So he could go save the world and possibly die?! Yes I realize how selfish this letter seems but this is a major crisis! The love of my life is going to be disappearing off the face of the Earth for a long time maybe forever and my last memory of him will him breaking up with me so that I can be safe?! He is just so sweet! It makes me more mad that he broke up with me because he loves me than if he had broke up with me because he didn't anymore! Conflicts!

See you later,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Ginny,

I am so sorry that he broke up with you but you understand why he did don't you? Just so you know as soon as he finished talking to you after Dumbledore's funeral he came into the common room and wouldn't talk to anyone, not even me and Ron. All he did was sit silently in a chair staring into the empty fire place as if waiting for someone to pop up into it. I think he was reminiscing about all the good times he had had with Dumbledore, Sirius and his parents before they died. I also think that he was thinking of you because he was completely unresponsive which is how he always got when he was thinking of you before he kissed you in front of the whole house and you guys started dating. I am assuming that Harry told you this but he, Ron, and I aren't going to be attending Hogwarts next term. Instead of getting angry at us is get angry at Dumbledore or Tom because without them we WOULD be attending and you would still be a couple with Harry. Trust me when I say these two things. 1) We would all (including Ron, I know it is surprising) rather be here at Hogwarts where we would be safe instead of risking our necks. 2) Harry didn't want to break up with you he still loves you very much. I heard him talking to Ron and he said that he has started to have dreams nightmares about the night in the Chamber of Secrets again which hasn't happened since he was he was 13. Ron of course was confused and then shocked that his best mate really does love his "baby" sister. I have to go now but I will see you on the train home and then I will see you on the first of August or late July, we haven't quite worked out when I am coming to the Burrow. I will be there for the wedding that is a fact. Remember what Dumbledore said "[One isn't] really gone until people stop believing in [them]" so don't stop believing in Harry and he will never be truly gone even if he isn't right there in the flesh beside you. He will do the same for you I know it.

Sorry again for not being there next year,

Hermione Granger

Ron,

Thank you for agreeing to me and Ginny dating one another. I have never been so happy and I have never seen her this happy. I love her so so so much! I know you aren't thrilled with it but agreed on on condition. The condition being if I hurt her you hurt me. I understand that you don't want to see her get hurt which brings me to why I am writing to you. So you know those private lessons that I have been having with Dumbledore? They have been helping me understand Voldemort's past and somewhat how I only slightly destroyed him what I was one, and how he came back to "life" off of Ginny's life force from that diary, and then again in full form in the graveyard. Tom made several horcruxes which are objects that have importance to the "user" and they contain a part of the witch or wizards' soul. A horcrux is extremely dark magic. They kind of make you immortal because if the original soul gets destroyed there is a back up but if that gets destroyed they only have a section of their soul because the other part was in the destroyed horcrux. Dumbledore and I believe that Tom made SIX horcruxes. His diary, his grandfather's ring (both of which have been destroyed), Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, and the (unfortunately) lost diadem of Ravenclaw, and possibly his snake Nagini. The reason I am telling you all this is I want to make sure that you don't kill me for what I am about to tell you. I have to end things with Ginny not because I don't love her I do so much; it's just I am not going to be at Hogwarts next term because I am going to be on a Horcrux hunt searching for the other four. I know this part is pointless to say but I **don't **want you and Hermione to join me because it is basically a suicide mission. Don't tell Ginny any of this I want to tell her myself. Thank. Just to clear the air I forgiveness for having to break up with for loving her too much to want to risk her life as well as mine.

~Harry Potter.

Harry James Potter!

Don't you dare hurt her! I don't care if it hurts you too. She is my little sister and you're my best mate which means that when you come to the Burrow over the holiday you both will still have feelings for each other, but not be able to express those emotions freely without it being extremely awkward for everyone. I understand why you have to do this but I stand by my word. If you do break up with her and after the war is over try to get back together with her I won't be so easy to get back on your side again. Please don't make me have to endure a whole month of Ginny's moaning and whining because of you and then another several weeks of the two of you sneaking glances at one another and blushing (and Ginny giggling) whenever the other catches them staring! This is going to be a LONG couple of months because I know you're going to do what you think is best for you both. I guess I can be a little more sympathetic because you're trying to protect her and you still love her very much. I did NOT just write that! I **WON'T** be sympathetic even it were to save her from the agony of your death because I know that she wouldn't listen to you then. Brother don't betray one another and I thought that we were almost brothers! I guess I thought wrong! I mean if we we're almost brothers that makes Ginny almost your sister, so you're basically dating your sister! She's my actual sister and I am your best mate! Why the bloody hell did you have to ask my little sister out? Did you just want more headlines because you knew that she would give and do anything to be your girlfriend? She's fancied you ever since our very first day at Hogwarts, and you asked how to get onto the platform! For her it was FREAKING love at first sight! BLOODY HELL Harry she is my sister! My innocent little sister!

UGH!

Ron

DURING THE HORCRUX HUNT

Dearest Ginny,

I know that I probably will never send this letter for several reasons. One is Hedwig was killed. Another is you will reply and a) the owl will give away our hiding spot, b) the owl probably won't be able to find us do to Hermione brilliantly putting protective hexes, jinxes, and spells all around our locations and c) If I hear from back from you I probably would want to come back to you and get killed because I have a thousand galleon prize on my head. I love you so much! By the way Ron listens to the radio every single day making sure that all of you are safe. I listen as well but we have terrible reception and the static drives me insane! Have you seen Ron? He and I got into an argument and he said I didn't know what it is like to have parents and family in danger because my parents are dead and then he left fuming. My biological parents are dead but your family took my in under their wings and brought me up as yet another son. So my family is in danger as well and to make matters worse they are all in danger because of me! Also my girlfriend is probably super pissed at me because I was a completely blind and didn't truly see her even though I lived with her for three years before I realized that my soulmate was right under my nose. And then I didn't ask her out for another year because she was "happy" with another guy, And once I did get her all to myself at the end of my sixth year I had to break her heart to save her life. Correction I had to break OUR hearts to save her life! I spend a majority of my time watching the Marauder's map specifically the dot that says "Ginevra Weasley". It is how I know that you are safe and still in school. I miss you so much!

Yours and only yours,

Harry Potter

My dear Harry,

You, Ron and Hermione have been gone about six months and I haven't heard from you guys. I also haven't heard anything about you on the radio so I am hoping that means you are all safe. I did hear that there was a break in to the ministry and that all the muggle-borns who were up for background checks escaped somehow. Even though it didn't say in the Prophet, or on the radio, nor did Dad mention seeing the three of you there it I know it was you because it mentioned three patronuses. One was a terrier, another an otter and the third a stag. I know Hermione's is the otter and yours is the stag which I know because all Harry Potter fans (and in my case girlfriends) know (or should know), to show they truly are a fan, that fact. They also mentioned a locket that couldn't be opened being stolen from Dolores Umbridge! Wait?! I just reread that sentence and when we were cleaning out Grimmauld Place we discovered a locket that couldn't be opened be opened with an emerald "S" on it just like hers! Is it the same one? I don't know if you have heard, probably not, but Luna, Neville and I tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor from it's glass case in Dumbledore's old office (which is Snape's new office) but got caught on our way down the golden stairs. You remember how bright and shiny Dumbledore's office used to be, it is still like that but it feels dark and gloomy as if we're still in the dungeons. Remember the Carrows? The brother and sister Death Eater who were at the scene of Dumbledore's death? Well... they are the new Dark Arts professors. Instead of teaching us to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts they are teaching us to cast the spells! Me, Luna, Neville and some of the other people from the DA are thinking about using their own teachings against them. I know that you'd disagree but it would be jolly fun.

Miss you loads,

Ginny Weasley

RIGHT AFTER THE HUNT

Ron,

Life without Ginny is too much for me to bear I need to get back with her. I will do whatever it takes to get you back my side so I date her again. Please Ron if not for me then for her. You want her to be happy like she was those initial six weeks before the end of our sixth year and the beginning of the Horcrux hunt right? Have you ever seen her that happy and joking? More specifically since she met me? Please I meant what I said before I will do ANYTHING just to be able to Ginny without having to avoid her while you're in the vicinity. I know that you disagree but come on! You saw how happy she was and how much more fun the four of us had once she and I admitted our feelings to one another. If you had told me on that first day that I met you that six (almost seven) years later I'd be writing you for the second time asking permission to date Ginny I would have never believed it. I mean you're my best mate and she's your little sister! But here I am doing just that. I am writing you asking your approval to get her back. Think about it please. If you really know us then you know that this letter is more out of politeness than anything. Remember what I said the first time I wrote you.

Make good choices and you will be well off in life.

Harry Potter

Harry,

I don't want to say this because it still bothers me, but without you life here at the Burrow is too depressing. Ginny, Mum, Dad George, and Percy (because he was there) are all very upset about Fred. Don't think I'm not I just am not stopping my life because of it. Ginny is also sad because you're not here. To make matters worse George has stopped joking around because his twin died! I have this feeling that you're not here because you are afraid that we will blame you for Fred's death but I think you are mourning his, Lupin's, Tonks', and everyone's deaths just as much as us if not more. You feel that that you caused their deaths but **YOU** didn't. You didn't fire a single killing curse not even to kill Voldemort (I said his name!) himself! His own curse backfired on him so you didn't kill anyone. Everyone who died died because they wanted to make the world a safe place for us and generations to come. Did I mention that Ginny is Really Really sad because you're not here? This is me giving you the "go get her back" that you need and make her world turn back right side up again. Even Luna and 'Mione can't cheer her up! You know something's up when hilarious little Luna can't get Ginny to even smile! Come back to us and Ginny! I think that even just seeing you here will brighten the atmosphere around here. I know that Ginny will definitely perk back up which will lighten the sadness significantly because I think that Mum and Dad are now just sad that their kids are still very upset and once Ginny cheers up and starts pranking again they will go back to normal. George and Percy will take longer. I hate to admit it but I have never in my entire life seen her as happy as she was those six weeks. I would say hurt her again and I would hurt you but I think hurting her will hurt you enough unless you stop loving her than I WILL hurt you! It's a big brother's duty we have to say these things. We could all use a brighter day around here. I mean Lord Voldemort is gone forever! Thanks for that by the way.

We need your positive personality,

Ron

LATER AFTER THE HUNT

Ron,

I have this feeling that this letter is going to lead to the end of me, but here goes nothing. I want to marry Ginny. I have everything worked out so that it will be romantic, dramatic, and most important of all perfect. Here is what I was thinking of doing. I am planning to pop the question after you and I finish our Auror training. She and the Holyhead Harpies have a match that same day. I have a feeling that they are going to win but even if they don't, after the match I am going to march onto the pitch and I am going to ask for complete silence and Ginny's attention. I know that everyone will be leaning in so I will put myself on the big screens and then I will pull out the box and I will mount my Firebolt and fly over to her, pop the question and hope for the best! But this is Ginny we are talking about so I think I already know the answer! She is the only person that I have never minded whispering about me so I guess it was kind of love at first sight except for the fact that I was completely blind for the first four years. I hope that you'll give us your blessing and permission to be husband and wife. If you know what is best for us and yourself you will. You saw how she was after the war, Fred's death and during my absence while I was working on Hogwarts. If you agree I want you to be my best man. I want my best mate standing beside me as my best man on the best day of my life, but if you can't then OK. If you can't say yes I don't want to see you again, if you decide to betray me, your ONLY sister and family. Just ponder it please. Can't wait until I get the chance. You know what? I just decided that I am going to ask her more romantically just the two of us on her birthday the same day I ask her to move in with me. That seems much better.

See you at school future-brother-in-law,

Harry Potter

Harry,

I am still not so comfortable with the idea of you dating my little sister, but there is nothing I can do to stop you from proposing, so I am just going to deal with the fact. I know that she will say yes to marrying you. Either way you do it, as long as it's you, she will say yes. Just as a warning she has been planning your guys' wedding since she was 11 years old. Either way you choose will be romantic. I think that you should catch her off guard because then it will be very dramatic, but do as you like. It would be an honor to be your best man, I am sure that you would be mine at my wedding once I get the strength up to ask Hermione. Can you believe we both got the girls that we've fancied since we were hormonal twelve year olds! Hey! Do you think that we could have our weddings together? I mean the four of us have done everything together for years! That would be so much fun and it would save my parents a lot of money. But if you think that it would ruin the fun in the big day then you're probably right. I wish I knew how to speak in a language that Hermione would understand. I mean she is always reading and I never read so we were literally attracting opposites (POLAR opposites). How can a nerdy, poofy-haired, buck-toothed, little girl transform into a still nerdy, less-poofy-haired, straight-toothed, tall, gorgeous woman? I on the other hand am still the same as I ever was. Tall, lanky, skinny, and handsome. I can't decide if the reason I don't want you dating Ginny is that you're my best mate and she is my little sister; or if it is because I don't want to lose my baby sister she is the only younger sibling I have and the only girl out of the seven of us. I hope you get the girl of your dreams. Tell me how it goes.

See you soon then?

Ron

My dearest Ginny,

I can't believe that we can finally be together and not worry about getting murdered, kidnapped, or whatever! I know I haven't been to the Burrow a lot recently but I have been helping rebuild Hogwarts so that school can start up again in September. I also have been doing a few other things that you will learn about very soon. I need to talk to you so meet me in the Room of Requirement at 11:00 August 11th. I will have two amazing birthday presents for my amazing girlfriend! If I write anymore I am afraid that I will ruin my surprises. Can't wait to see you! This you may want to know now, you can share this part with Ron and Hermione (tell them congratulations for me) but I finished my seventh year while I was working on Hogwarts and I passed my N.E.W.T.s and Mcgonagall offered me the job as Defense against the Dark Arts professor and I said that I would take it. So I will be there alongside you and Ron and Hermione if they come back. OH! Tell Ron that I am still Quidditch captain even though I am now a professor because I am still technically a student at Hogwarts until I am at school for an entire year while of age (the twins left during finals so they are safe) even though I am 18 and have finished my tests, Also Gin I have been considering taking up Auror training even though Lord Voldemort is finished and a majority of the Death Eaters were caught or killed during the war, but there are still some out there and I can do it over holidays when I am not teaching and we would be able to more time together. Ok I need to stop I am about to ruin a surprise. I would be making 349,000 galleons from Kingsley and he said that he'd give me the other 349,000 galleons worth in muggle money and 2,200 galleons from teaching. I know you are wondering why I am telling you this but you will know on the 11th.

Love you,

Harry Potter

Darling Harry,

Your back at last! The war is over and this time Tom was defeated by my lovely boyfriend "The boy who lived" "The Chosen One" and now they are calling you "The Man Who Couldn't Die", for good! This is a question I have had haunting me since the day you came back looking for the final Horcruxes. Would you still have returned to Hogwarts if Tom hadn't left a Horcrux there? If it had been me on the Horcrux hunt and you in my place at Hogwarts I would have returned anyway because someone I love more than life itself was there. I hope that you would say the same for me. I have no idea why I am writing to you because you're in the next room, but oh well this way I can express all my feelings freely without having to whisper because of unwanted ears (a.k.a my brothers). OK you just walked in with a letter as well. You're now walking towards me. I am going to stop writing now and talk to you. Ok maybe not talk but we will if we have time. I other plans for you yet Potter. ;) ;). I can't believe that we are still together after a year of being apart and I hate you for that, but it worked out for the best! You died and came back to life! How did you do that? When Voldie came forward with Hagrid carrying your body saying you were dead I tried to run forward and strangle that mad-man but Dad grabbed my arm to prevent ME from dying, but if you were really dead I would kill myself so that we could be together. I know that is not what you would want, you would want me to live my life happily and get married. But I know that I could never be happy because you were dead, my true love dead. Don't ever leave me again! We are almost both of-age wizards so I can do whatever I want in 3 days!

Yours only,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Hermione,

Harry just proposed to me! He also asked me to move in with him! he has two houses! He has been remodeling Grimmauld Place so that it is a little more homey and he has also been rebuilding his parents' old house so now WE have two houses together! He also has been able to get Kreacher to listen to him and not use the words "mudblood" or "blood-traitor" in his presence or ever. He would release him but he thinks that Kreacher go insane because he has been enslaved for so many years, but after him that is going to be the end of house-elves in the Potter household. Harry's proposing and asking me to move in were probably the best birthday presents I have ever gotten! He said that when I gave him my 17th birthday present to him it was the best he'd ever received because it from the person he loves more than life itself. I think that if we decide to have kids I will name one of them James Sirius if it is a boy and if it is a girl Lily Luna. I chose those names because James and Sirius were a) two-thirds of Harry's family (wizarding) and b) inseparable. I chose Lily because of Harry's mum and Luna because she has always been a good friend to me ever since we were young. If we have more than one boy and or one girl I am going to need Harry to think of some names as well. I hope that we have several little Potters together but if that isn't what he wants then OK that is fine as well. Slowly my dreams are coming true. First he asks me out a little later than I would have hoped but he did eventually. He asked ME to marry him and I am only today allowed to do magic outside of school; and I never thought that in a million years I would have him to myself and abe engaged to him before my final year at Hogwarts! Please join us! I want everything how I imagined and better! My final year is going to be better now that my true love is my fiancee and that he will be at school with me as well as my best, sane, girlfriend (hopefully)! I don't even care that wherever you go Ron goes!

I am the happiest woman!

Ginny Weasley-soon-to-be-Potter!

Dear Ginny,

Congratulations! I am so happy for you both! I always hoped that you would get the man of your dreams (literally) and that you two would be super cute together. And I was right you two are super cute! When you have kids (if you have kids I should say) I hope that you get one that looks like you and one like Harry and one who is a combination! I think that the child who is a combination is going to be absolutely adorable because you two are absolutely adorable! Ron still isn't quite pleased with the idea of his little sister and best mate dating and now engaged but he will come around if not on his own I will make him! I seem to have this... ability to get him to do exactly what I want even from a young age! Hahaha! We are both good, I can't wait to see you and talk wedding stuff! Any ideas yet? I know it has only been two days since you got engaged but we need to get cracking! There is so much that needs to be done! We need a color scheme, a maid of honor, bridesmaids, best man, cake, music, party and ceremony location, honeymoon location, date, and most importantly the dresses and tuxedos! We NEED to plan! Here is an idea have Victoire be the flower girl and Teddy be the ring bearer! THey would be such a cute little team toddling down the aisle together. I am sure someone could help those two cuties down the aisle before a year passes by! OH! By the way Ron and I have decided that we will be going back to school in September, so we will be right beside you in classes and observing Harry teach! Can't wait to be at Hogwarts again and this time we won't have to worry about possibly getting murdered in our sleep AND you and Harry are engaged to be married! This is ending up to be just like our daydreams! I have Ron and we are happy together (surprisingly it isn't very weird) and you have Harry (and now for the rest of your lives!) Congratulations! We could finally be sisters, well sister-in-laws!

See you at school!

Hermione Granger


End file.
